Some stuff
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: This is a collection of random stuff. It may involve characters, oc, or even oc backgrounds.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing as my mind has slowly been degrading into insanity, I decided to try and regain some of it. This is a quick story of what my OC dreams during the night. If this is too vivid I'm sorry, but this is what I dreamed.

Zach was trashing around in his bed, he was sweating bullets and every now and then screamed. Let's take a look into what is messing with him so much.

Zach was unable to move. It didn't how much he wanted to he couldn't. Right in front of him was the woman he loved the most. Abby. It didn't matter what she looked like, he would always find her beautiful, but at the moment if he could move the blood spilling would be different. As it would happen there was blood spilling, and it was driving him crazy.

Abby was unable to move, she was bound in place as a man sharpened his knife, already she had been stabbed with a hot blade a few times, and that wasn't even close to being the end. As the man finished with his knife he took it and grabbed her face, making her tongue come out of her mouth. He grinned and sliced it in half. He then grabbed both halves and ripped them out of her mouth. As she let out a scream blood spilling from her mouth he went to the back and sliced off her tail. He threw it to the side then stabbed her ears, small holes that he then put something in. It was a small hook, one in each ear, then they were attached to a wire. The wire was then pulled by something strong because it ripped her ears in half. Then the man left them like that as he disemboweled her. If this hadn't already driven Zach insane this next part would.

The man stepped into the light, revealing the face of the one person Zach hated beyond the reigns of hate. William Leon Hutson. His old best friend. When Zach saw him he started yelling that when he breaks out he will kill the bastard. Will laughed and went back to Abby stabbing his knife straight into her heart, then slit her throat, the blood splattering on Zach and him. And as if that wasn't enough he started to rip her body to pieces with his bare hands making sure that that this was the worst possible way to decimate a body.

"Bastard! As soon as I break through these bonds, I'm going to kill you! I swear to god I will!" Zach yelled trying to get to him.

"You won't get that chance, I'm going to kill you right now." He said bending down with the knife that had killed Abby and took it and sliced Zach's wrist, his left one. And then left him to bleed out. Right before he left though he took a bucket of oil and poured it around the room, lit a match, and threw a torch from the wall lighting it causing everything in the room to be engulfed in flames.

Zach woke up screaming with tears going down his face. He looked around and didn't see anything wrong. He laid down and tried to calm down. When he was no longer hyperventilating he shook his head. When he stood he stretched and got ready for the day seeing the sunlight streaming in through the window. If he didn't get up soon, he'd miss the gong.

Well People that is one of the bullshit dreams I had. It isn't recent but I only just realized why the voice haunted me. So tell me what you think. Also Abby if you read this, I apologize for the pain this might have caused you. I'm sorry. By the end of me writing this, I was shaking and close to crying it. I wrote the first half the day before my girlfriends birthday, I wrote the rest of it the day after, just to get it out of the way. This is Zach, signing off. Hopefully not for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2 citrusy

Hallo, ich bin Die Ginger. Enough of that language, which is German for, hello, I am The Ginger, but I digress. This chapter is a very special chapter, and if anyone does read this and wonder, yes, I have full permission from my girlfriend Abby, to write and post this. She reads everything I post. So any who here is my second ever lemon, Lemon #2, Zach and Abby. And yes, I do realize almost nobody has ever read this story, but then again, it's not a real story, it's a collection of stuff.

DISCLAIMER: Well technically I do own this chapter. Based off KFP, doesn't include the characters.

It was midnight, the entire Valley of Peace was silent as was most of the Jade Palace. The only reason the Jade Palace had noise was because, in the farthest parts of its grounds, two large felines were awake. Their names were Zach and Abby.

Zach was a Panther with fur the color of the night sky, his eyes were such a striking red they were mistaken to not have an iris but just the blood of his enemies. His arms and face had some scars here and there, and his body wasn't the strongest but was still strong and quick.

Abby was a Snow Leopard of striking beauty. The white fur the color of snow, the black the same shade as Zach's, her eyes were a striking emerald green and she had no scars. In all of China no one else had beauty compared to hers. She never truly thought of herself as beautiful but Zach would _never_ let her put herself down. He would also never try to be with anyone else, for their love for one another was too strong to be broken.

As of the moment all they were doing was kissing but it wasn't just light kissing like most people kiss. This was full of passion and love, nobody, not even the gods, could hope to match the love that was poured in the kiss. They had only been kissing for five minutes when they broke the kiss.

"Abby, I love you." Zach said panting with a smile.

"I love you too Zach." Abby said also panting and smiling. "But now I want you to truly make me yours. I want you inside of me."

"Are you positive, I don't want you to feel rushed." Zach said, being the kind man he was always credited for.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm not in heat but I still am aroused, so fuck me now." Abby said in a firm voice.

"Fine, I will, but first, let's get these clothes off." Zach said kissing her as he unbuttoned her vest and pulled it off along with her slacks, causing her to be nude. Zach then slowly kissed down her body, giving her chest some attention before reaching down to her legs and slowly starting to lick her.

"Zach, please don't tease me." Abby said in between her moans. "I want you to just fuck me already."

"As you wish." Zach said taking off his vest and slacks. He then slowly slid into Abby. He heard a small grunt of pain as her hymen broke. He kissed her, biting her bottom lip as he slowly slid in and out and heard her start to moan from pleasure instead.

"God yes, don't stop Zach, no matter what you do, don't stop." Abby said her claws going around and scratching his back. Not hard enough to hurt or draw blood, but still hard.

"I wasn't planning on stopping." Zach said maintaining control as he started to pound into his love faster and faster.

All that was his response was a moan from Abby, he reached up his hands and started to grope her with one while taking one off his back and biting the wrist. This caused Abby to moan louder, getting closer and closer to Climaxing. Zach didn't stop once only getting faster trying to push Abby over the edge, and boy did he.

"Zach, I'm going to cum." Abby said groaning before her walls tightened around his penis and let loose a lot of fluids. Zach paused for a second letting her catch her breath before going even faster then before. Still high from her last orgasm, Abby didn't need much and apparently neither did Zach.

"Zach, I'm going to cum again." She said.

"Me too." Zach said as they both yelled out and climaxed at the exact same time, their juices mixing.

As they panted during the after math of them both losing their virginities, Zach looked at Abby and kissed her, it wasn't fierce, it was slow, smooth, but still full of passion and love. After they broke Abby cuddled up to Zach and purred into the chest of her lover, Zach just held her as they both slowly fell asleep, with their tails intertwined.

That is the end of the sex chapter between my character and my girlfriend's character. Happy lemon readers?


End file.
